Our Little Misunderstanding
by CelestialSpiritRegulus
Summary: Something happend last night with Loke. And Lucy just can't get it out of her head.She is troubled and bothered by it. It just might keep her awake at night if she doesn't let it out. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. LOKI AND LUCY.


Ohayo, minna-san! Watashi wa namae wa Regulus desu. Darn it! I'm really trying my hardest to learn Japanese. But somehow watching anime and looking at subtitles aren't enough to get my Japanese tongue rolling. Unfortunately, I have yet to master the art of Japanese speaking. Okay, let's start from the beginning ..Hi, everyone! My name is Regulus! This maybe a Loke and Lucy two shot. There is also a tiny bit of Gray and Lucy in the story. Personally, in my opinion, if Loke didn't exist (thank you lord he did) Gray would be my next best choice for Lucy. I will only permit myself to write two chapters because of some issues I can't tell you. Arghh… it's so frustrating. Well..fortunately with the help of God Almighty.(thank you so much God) I was able to come up with this. So enjoy….

PLEASE REVIEW!ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE LOKE AND LUCY LOVE TEAM,COUPLE,PAIRING OR WHATEVER…IN MY NEXT LOKE AND LUCY STORY I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE EVERYONE WHO WILL REVIEW!

AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!

THANKS IN ADVANCE!

The heavy wooden doors of Fairy Tail are pushed open and upon entering Lucy clutches Loke's key in her hand almost like she was afraid she would loose it. Lucy exhaled a deep sigh as she attaches Loke's golden key back to its usual place along with her other celestial spirit keys. Lucy was aware that her mind and possibly her heart too were at war right now. Darn it, why couldn't she get him out of her head. It was his fault not hers. Lucy was not the one who appeared in someonelse's apartment in the middle of the night, she wasn't the one who forcefully opened the gate to a spirit key even when the owner didn't summon the spirit, of course not what was she thinking Lucy was human after all. Yes, it wasn't her fault. It was Loke's fault. It was his fault that Lucy couldn't fight the temptation brewing up like a storm inside her. Loke was too, Lucy almost gagged upon admitting it to herself, damn right irresistible. The happenings that occurred last night were too eventful to forget as Lucy tried to recall the night she had with Loke and the passionate kiss they shared.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was yawning when she climbed into bed. It was dark outside, the moon shone brightly over Magnolia and its silhouette was slightly visible from Lucy's window. Lucy said a little prayer and was about to doze off when something crashed on her kitchen floor. It made a clanking sound upon its impact and the noise made Lucy jump out of bed to see what it was. A shiny, silver pot that was newly washed was lying limply on the kitchen floor and standing above it, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, was Loke. He was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming, lining the hood over a shirt bearing on the front a menacing skull. He stood innocently over the pot like he was trying to say 'I didn't do it. The pot fell on its own.' with a bewitching smile on his face as if he was trying to seduce Lucy. _

"_That's a rather revealing outfit, don't you think, my dear Lucy. Did you know I was going to visit tonight?" Loke said grinning wildly. The expression on his face said 'I only need 5 seconds to strip that off your body, Lucy.' Lucy covered her top with the silver pot clutching it to her chest to hide her visible cleavage. Loke seemed to be amused by Lucy's act._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Loke. And don't go barging in, into people's houses in the middle of the night." Lucy was reprimanding him. She was right though, it was impolite to just barge in, into other people's houses especially in the middle of the night where people were asleep without notice._

"_I'm sorry, my dear Lucy. But I just had to see you to calm my nerves." Loke said in a desperate tone it was like he had hiked a 20 mile steep mountain and then crossed a 40 mile long bridge just to get to her._

"_Why? Did you want something?" Lucy asked already aware of his intentions. It was either Loki was planning to put an arm around Lucy's waist and push her body close to his or throw his arms around Lucy to lock her into a never ending hug till morning or worse Loki could even be planning on kissing Lucy right on the lips until he was satisfied. If Lucy hadn't awoken by the sound of the fallen pot who knows what Loki could have done by then. He would climb on Lucy's bed and slip on Lucy's covers and give her a good scare. _

"_No. It's just that, I'm starting to get bothered Lucy. I've been thinking about you more often lately these days. And I feel like I should let you know." Loke said solemnly like it really did bother to think about Lucy all the time. For Lucy it was rather annoying that someone was constantly popping out in mid air while she was doing the most embarrassing things or was wearing the most revealing outfits. And that someone was Loke. But still, Lucy's been thinking about Loke too this past few days even dreaming about him at night when he was not barging in, into her apartment. _

"_That's easy Loke. Just take me out of your mind it's as simple as that .It must be really annoying, I mean with my face constantly parading your head. "Lucy said. Loke shook his head, his dark strawberry brown locks of hair swept pass his face and into thin air. _

"_I've already done that Lucy. I buside myself in the spirit world to get my mind off you. I talked to my spirit friends almost every hour of the day so I wouldn't think of seeing you. Haven't you noticed, I've been seeing you less lately." Loke said. Why was he making such a dilemma about her? If seeing her less doesn't get Lucy off of Loke's mind then he shouldn't see her at all. _

"_How about I propose a deal Loke. In a week you're only allowed to see me once or I'll do forced closure on you. That means you'll only be seeing me 4 times in a month. That way you would get my face out of your head and replace it with some other ?" Lucy said negotiating with Loki in terms of how many times he was allowed to see her. Loke looked like he was seeing a ghost because his face showed concern and worry._

"_You know you're the only one for me Lucy? And besides, it's painful if I don't get to see you. It would kill me. Or send me to a permanent state of depression."Loke said. Aren't we a little bit too melodramatic here? Come on, would it really kill him if he stayed away from her. Loki wasn't in the right state of mind right now._

"_Why are you being this way Loke?"Lucy was starting to doubt her own feelings for him. Before, when she wasn't aware of his identity as a spirit Lucy always thought of Loki as a selfish and cruel person who only tricked girls into falling in love with him and when he's completely satisfied he dumps them. When, Lucy knew Loke was really Leo the Lion, one of the twelve zodiac keys her way of seeing him completely change in a different light. Loki confessed that he only dated lots of women to ploy the humans into thinking he was one of them because it was typical of men to be that way in the human world or so Loke had heard. He was really sweet and kind, very gentle and Loke took romance into a new level like he had eons of experience. Loke openly showed his feelings for Lucy and her guild mates would often tell her she should got out with him. Lucy's heart was thumping in her chest._

"_I'm being this way because I love you Lucy. Can't you see it? Or are you trying to ignore my feelings for you?" Loke made his way towards Lucy stealthily. " Why, my dear Lucy, do you think it's impossible for a spirit to fall madly in love with his owner?" Loke added. Yes, that was it. Lucy thought. It was the difference between them. She was a human being, a stellar spirit mage, but she was human. Loke on the other hand, was a spirit, one of her strongest, he wasn't human like her. Lucy's heart began to tremble in a way she couldn't understand. Had she fell in love with her spirit while not being aware of it? Maybe Loke's apparent advances on her bore fruit and she was madly in love with him too._

"_Yes. You're right Loke. It's impossible. You should also think that way." Lucy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Yes, she admitted it. She was in love with Loke. She loved Loke but why couldn't she say it when he was right in front of her. Loke was disappointed he had expected her to say no and to say she could believe in the impossible no matter how outrageous it is. Loke was holding Lucy's shoulders now almost trembling. Don't let go Lucy thought. In a flash of bright light the two of them were in Lucy's bed. Loke was on top of Lucy their eyes locked on each other like the world didn't exist and only the two of them mattered. Lucy could hear Loke's heavy breathing and she could tell her own breathing was getting heavy as well. _

"_Lucy, I love you too much. Do you hear me, too much, I can't let you go." Loke said his words were so sweet but despite that it stung Lucy. Why was she a coward? Why was she not confident in her own feelings like Loke was? Loke was stroking the sides of Lucy's face with his hand. Lucy felt that Loke's touch was aphrodisiac whatever that word meant. It renewed a kind of sense in her that she thought she never had before. Was it possible to feel this way? Lucy's heart skipped a million beats._

"_Why, Loke? I thought you were just playing around?" Lucy said in a murmur but they were so close together that he heard her still. Emotions were stirring uncontrollably inside Lucy._

"_Because,my dear Lucy, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. If it wasn't for you I could be dead right now. If I hadn't found you, I would never truly experience what love feels like. The exhilarating feeling when you're around is like adrenaline. And when it comes to you I'm always serious Lucy even when it seems I'm just playing around." Loke said. He was confessing, no pledging his love for her. And yet, here she was looking at him, staring at his face. The face that she had grown to love and reminded herself that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her 17 years of existence. Darn it, why can't she confess her own feelings instead of listening to Loki pouring his heart out._

"_I don't know what to say Loke?" Lucy said. She was really being tactful, careful in saying the right words. Loke stared at her a smile forming playfully on his lips as if to say 'Then don't say anything.' As he carefully moved his face closer to Lucy's so that their noses were brushing against each other. Lucy's own heart beat was resonating throughout her body. Loke was going to-Lucy was cut short, Loki had already closed the tiny space between them by pressing his lips against hers. Lucy did not know how to respond so she let her instincts take over. And they were kissing, kissing on Lucy's bed rather passionately. Loke cupped Lucy face in his hands as he kissed her with more urgency and wanting. Lucy did the same. They both broke the kiss for air. And they stared at each other breathing heavily. They're breaths on each other's lips. It was Lucy's turn now. She cupped Loke's face with her two hands and kissed him on the lips. At first, Loke was stunned and he was unable to do anything but just feel the soft lips melt into his own it slowly began to sink in to him that Lucy, the Lucy that he was so in love with, was kissing him. And he was so happy he kissed her back and they were both kissing each other again. Loke broke the kiss and began to disappear._

"_I..love..you..Lucy.." Loke said before he completely vanished. Lucy collapsed on her bed and before her eyes could completely shut itself down, she glance at her wall clock. It was 12:47 pm. Lucy smiled and passed out due to the fatigue and the excitement she felt that night._

_End of Flashback_


End file.
